Psychotic Len’s Love Story
by Bika-chan
Summary: This is based on the song Yande renka or Yande Lenka or just Psychotic Len Love Song. Except instead of his Master, it’s Meiko. Warning: character deaths. Re-edited.


Psychotic Len's Love Story

This is based on the song Yande renka or Yande Lenka or just Psychotic (Len) Love Song. Except instead of his Master, it's Meiko. This is my first story in years, let alone first Vocaloid and tragedy, so please bear with me!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the Vocaloids…nor have made any songs…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cloudy. That was all Len could see as he was wandering around the city. He doesn't even remember how he got there or how far he is from his house. All that he knew is that he had to get as far as possible.

He knew he would never be forgiven. He couldn't even forgive himself for what he did. As he was walking through some back alleys, he looked down and saw a drop of water hit the ground making him wonder if that came from his eyes or the sky. As he looked up, the cloudy sky started pouring intense rain all around him. No matter how much water poured over him, it could never wash away the blood from his hands…or his body. The sound of the rain was becoming unforgiving and it was starting to drive him crazy. He dropped to his knees and cried loudly for as long as he could until he ran out of tears. How did this all happen? Why is it happening? How could he stop it? All he felt is coldness.

………………………………

Everyday was the same. Wake up, eat breakfast, get ready for school, go to school, sing, go home, practice, eat dinner, sleep, rinse and repeat. Even though it was all the same there was nothing boring about the start of Len's day. "Good morning!" Len could not wait to hear those words coming out of Meiko's mouth. It was practically the only reason Len would wake up in the mornings. Just to hear those words and see that smile was all it took for him to start his day. He would make sure he would always wake up after her. If he got up too early, he would just go back to bed, no matter how late Meiko happened to get up that day.

He didn't know how it started, but he knew he was in love with her. He was completely in love with her. He told his older twin sister, Rin, about his feelings for Meiko, but she believed he was a little obsessive. Rin had told Len about her own feelings for Kaito, but he usually took it as just a little crush and knew that his love for Meiko was real and intense. Because his love for Meiko was so intense, her morning greeting was more like a double edged sword for him since she meant it as a simple greeting. It was slowly hurting him seeing her smile at him with the love of an older sister and nothing more.

Tomorrow was November 5, Meiko's birthday. That was the day that he was finally going to tell her how he really felt, but needed the perfect present. Len had been saving up some money for himself, but now he could use it for the one he loved. He went to Miku for some advice on what kind of present you would give to a person you liked. He would have asked Rin, but he didn't think she understood his love. Miku, who secretly was in love with Len, was a little confused by the question. Was he talking about her or someone else? Even so, she suggested earring, specifically leek shaped earring. Unfortunately, Len didn't get the hint and run past her to quickly buy some earrings. Rin happened to watch the whole ordeal and honestly felt sorry for Miku because she knew Len well never be able to see Miku's love for him.

Gold plated heart earrings with a heart shaped ruby in the middle. It was perfect. Len had saved up his money for this. He had $284 and was so happy when he pointed at the earring to the jewelry clerk. She said that the earring were on sale for $300 with tax included. He felt sick. He wanted to die. Just $6 was separating him from the present that would win him Meiko's heart. He asked if she could lower the price, but the clerk assured him that the earrings are usually $330 and that she couldn't go any lower.

Just then, at that moment, Len heard a voice in his head. "Take it." He looked around to see if some one had said something. "Grab them." Now he knew he was crazy. He loved Meiko enough, but to steal? It was stupid and he knew he would never get away with it. He looked away from them and his eyes wandered off when he noticed a lonely opened purse on the floor. No one in sight and some cash was sticking out of it. The voice in his head got louder, "You'll be able to get away with _this_!" He almost lost control. He knew it was a dumb idea; it was a vile idea, but…maybe…just maybe…

…………….

"Happy birthday, Meiko!" It was a joyous occasion and Meiko was all smiles. It was a school night, so only Kaito, Miku, Rin, and Len were the only ones present. Kaito commented on how they should have a weekend party so that they could invite their other friends. Len noticed how Meiko looked away from Kaito and smiled, saying that it was a good idea. After they all sang and she blew out her candles, they started passing out presents. Miku made Meiko a beer cozy and Rin gave her a $25 gift card to a liquor store. Meiko was pissed, but gladly accepted the presents. Of course, they gave a real present in the form of new stylish boots, which she loved. Kaito brought her a long red silk scarf, which he wrapped around her. Meiko gave Kaito the brightest smile she had given anyone, and Len noticed. He saw all of her smiles except this one, so why does he hate it? Why does he hate seeing her smile now?

He got in between Kaito and Meiko and handed her a small box. She opened it and covered her mouth in shock. A pair of beautiful gold and ruby earrings was sitting inside and she couldn't believe it. She looked down at Len and asked why and he responded, while looking away and blushing, that he loved her. Meiko didn't know what to make of it and just stood there blankly staring at the young man for a minute until she smiled, hugged him, and told him that she loved him too. Len couldn't believe what he had heard or felt. She said that she loved him and is now holding him. He never felt so happy in his whole life, so he put his arms around her.

Meiko lifted her head up and said that she also loved Kaito. Len's hands gripped the back of Meiko's shirt. She continued saying that she loved Kaito for getting her the scarf and loved Miku and Rin for the boots, though Miku had turned her back to everyone after hearing Len's confession. Len's arms slowly returned back to his side. He should have expected it, but he still felt hurt. Very hurt. Meiko asked Kaito if he's like to go see a movie with her the next day and he accepted. Len felt even more hurt. He just told her his feelings and yet she wants to go to the movies with some other guy? Len excused himself and went to bed.

……………

He didn't go to school the next, but only got out of his room to spy on Meiko and Kaito as they went to the theater. Meiko was holding his hand and smiling. She was also wearing the scarf that he gave her. Len was going crazy. She was pouring all of her affection onto someone didn't even realize it, yet turned down someone who actually did love her. Before he walked away, he noticed an object in the bushes and slowly picked it up. He was going psychotic. He locked himself inside his room for about half a week. Everybody was worried about him. They would leave food for him by his door but he never seemed to have gotten out. He was going psychotic and was wasting away, hoping that the pain in his heart would go away. His love for Meiko was so lethal that he didn't know what to do with or without it. He mind was eating him away and he just wanted it to go away. He was scared of himself.

"Well, why don't you finish it off?" Len eyes went out of focus. He could hear that voice again. "Finish it off!" He wasn't even sure he knew what it meant, but he just had this strong impulse. He wanted it to stop. The next afternoon, Rin told Len, through the door, that she and Miku were going shopping and that Kaito had go out somewhere meaning only Meiko would be left alone. She urged him to at least talk to Meiko if he wasn't going to talk to her. Fifteen minutes later, Len peaked out of his door and quickly ate the cold food on the floor while looking around to see if everyone was truly gone. He walked around and made his way to Meiko's room. Her door was a little bit open, probably when Rin was telling her she was leaving. Len went back to his room and grabbed an object from under his pillow. He held onto it for about five minutes before placing it in his pocket.

Meiko was in her room with the lights off. The only light came from the screen on her computer, which she was on editing some of her songs. Suddenly she heard her door creaking and turned to look, but no one there. She went back to looking at the computer when she felt arms around her neck. She let off a little scream, but noticed it was Len. She tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't reply. When she tried to move his arms, he squeezed tighter. Meiko turned her head toward him and saw his face. His face was unclean and fatigued and his hair was sticking all over his face and his eyes…they were psychotic. "Len?"

He kept looking at her with wide eyes, smiling. He now held one arm around Meiko neck, squeezing it tightly. As she grabbed his arm and was screaming in fear for him to stop playing around, Len could only hear his quick, noisy heartbeat. It was very loud. The only thing louder then his heartbeat was the voice in his head telling him the finish it. "I love you." Meiko's eyes widened as Len grabbed the gun from behind him and shot Meiko in the side of her head.

It stopped. The voice, it stopped. Len was so relieved that the voices have finally stopped. Then, he looked down at the ground. Meiko fell out of her chair and was now on the floor with blood surrounding her head. Len stared at the gun in his hand. There was some blood on it and some of it got on his hand. He suddenly came back to he senses and threw up at the thought of what horribleness he had committed. He then held Meiko in his arms and, too his horror, saw that she was wearing his earrings. He began to cry as hard as he could, while noticing how the earrings were now soaked in blood, just as he felt his heart was and his world. "Help me!"

………………………………

Len knew it was impossible. Len had too much blood on his hands for the rain to wash away. Even his clothes were stained with her blood. He didn't know what to do. The voice in his head was gone, but he still felt psychotic. He could only hear each and every drop of rain that fell and felt as if only he would be drowned and washed away with it. Len had walked into a dead end and began pounding on the wall, wanting a way out of his feelings, out of everything. And then the gun from his pants fell to the ground. He forgot he still had it. He had nowhere to go and no one to turn to. Meiko was gone and saw to that himself. He saw nothing but blood all around and decided to put an end to it. He picked up the gun, stood up, and put it to the side of his head. He smiles.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sorry if this was a little long. I was going to make it into 2 chapters, but changed mind. I wrote this all in one sitting, so I might re-edit this soon.


End file.
